


The ghost writer

by hiddendaisy1821



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddendaisy1821/pseuds/hiddendaisy1821
Summary: La Fay Publishing. Or hell as Merlin likes to call it. And on top of all that the witch has decided to make him suffer further by taking on a new client – Arthur Pendragon. Modern AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to the BBC and its respective owners. I own nothing.  
> Pairing(s): Mergana / Arwen

\--MM—

**Prologue**

It didn't make sense. He was here before her damn it and now he has to suffer her presence for the foreseeable future. He really should've taken the left turn straight to work and not suffer the indignity of her condescending attitude.

"Oh hey, it's you Merlin?"

Damn it all to hell.

"Were you following me?" she asked.

Sure he was, to a coffee place that was conveniently the closest place to his flat that served the piss poor excuse for coffee. Oh yeah sure he followed her here at the nick of time while being late to work. See what he had to deal with here?

"Sure was. I just can’t decide which of the two evils I followed here. You or the coffee."

Sarcasm dripped through every syllable while she regarded him with her arched brow and an amused expression. Okay, so she seemed in good mood, so maybe he could tolerate her for now.

"You know better than to use that tone with me Merlin."

So maybe that didn't sound that good to the bystanders around them waiting for their piss in a cup, but he was used to her trying to embarrass him at every turn. Not today Morgana, not today.

"Ah well, I am sure you will come with a proper retaliation when I get to work."

"I'm sure I will. Walk with me."

With that they grabbed their coffees and made their way through the busy streets of London. They worked in a small publishing office, so most of their time was spend reviewing books and all types of literature of aspiring writers. It was hell to say the least.

They entered the office and the immediate smell of paper and leather assaulted his senses. Yep this was home. Hell sure, but home nonetheless.

"Today's review material needs to be finished by the end of the week. Get to it Merlin."

Morgana said it all the while balancing her coffee and placing a large pile of paperwork and books on his desk. Yes, she was his boss. Unfortunately.

As he sat on the small chair and reviewed the work he had before him he saw a small post it at the top of the pile she handed him to work on. On it was detailed what she wanted from him in a couple of concise sentences and at the end a smiley face was drawn.

He glanced at her office. By office he meant the place on the other end of the room with a bigger desk, a better view and a larger stack of paperwork. She drank her coffee while talking animatedly on the phone. She noticed his gaze and gave him a look as he pointed at post it note. In return he got a mouthed ‘get to it’ all the while a smile and amusement were etched on her face.

Okay so maybe he liked this hell. Maybe it was because of her, but only a little. He took a deep breath and pulled his sleeves up before starting on his work, but not before glancing her way once more, a smile ached on his face the entire time.

Okay maybe he liked the place more than a little.

\---MM---


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who took their time to read this new story and give it a chance.

\--MM--

**Chapter 1**

"God, I can't listen to these idiots rant for another second!" she proclaimed with a sigh.

What followed was a rather violent clang of the phone being put down. Merlin pulled his head from the depths of mediocre writing and looked at her.

They were trying to close a couple of known names to their company, which meant that they had to kiss ass to whomever was necessary to get it. He didn't like it and she appeared the same in that regard.

Well at least they had something in common.

"It is what it is Morgana. You know how it works."

At that moment his phone rang while she glared at him across the room.

"La Fey publishing, how may I help you?"

"Hey Merlin, Gwen here."

At the sound of her voice, he tried to stand up in surprise but all he managed to do was kick the chair from underneath him and sprawl himself on the ground while the papers he worked on flew at him.

"Hi Gwen."

He heard the clicking of the heels and knew that Morgana was standing by his desk, immense joy on her face probably from seeing another one of his infamous moments. He massaged his brow as he tried to concentrate on the phone call.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Oh no, just... me being me Gwen, nothing to worry about."

He gave a nervous laugh, before giving up on trying to get up during the call. Sitting buried under a pile of papers probably made him look even more ridiculous but at the moment he didn't care.

"... I could've sworn I heard a bang on your side. If that is you and Morgana doing what I told you you should be doing then I don't want to know. Okay maybe later."

He blushed at her little rant, as he scrambled to get up while Morgana watched, leaning casually on the side of his desk. Could his life get any worse right now?

"I have no clue what you’re on about Gwen. Why did you call again?"

When she was like that, he couldn't understand why they were friends. Let alone best friends.

"So get this, Arthur wants an autobiography written and he needs a ghost writer..."

Oh oh, he knew where this was going. Arthur Pendragon was one of the best lawyers in London with an even more famous father. They held a huge office in central London and were worth millions. Practically royalty.

The problem with this was that Gwen dated the poor sod and this may be her most obvious attempt yet at making him and the prat bond. She just didn’t want to let it go since he was her best friend and therefore was mandated to get along with the boyfriend. Or at least be civil with the knob.

Cruel world.

"Oh no, Gwen you can't do this to me. There are far more competent writers than me. He can't possibly want _me_ for a ghost writer."

Suddenly his foot was feeling like it was being repeatedly stabbed. He gasped as he looked at Morgana who stumped on his foot. In his surprise he let the phone slip from his hand, but before it fell Morgana caught it.

"Yes Gwen? It's Morgana, of course he will do it. When do you want us to meet you? Okay, done. See you then. Bye."

She tossed the phone at him and he took it while glaring at her.

"What the hell did you do Morgana? I don't want to do it."

She glared right back. Fierce vixen this one.

"Well you're gonna have to. You know how we stand Merlin. We need this. So you better get used to it."

Somehow during the argument they came so close he could feel her breath on his face, but he didn't want to back down.

"Is that so?"

She searched his eyes for a moment before taking a post it and writing on it before slamming it on his chest.

"Yes it is. This is where we will meet them, be ready in ten."

He glared at her, but not before noticing her confident smile as she knew that he had no other choice, which made him look at her lips and damn it all to hell.

"Fine," he growled and turned away snatching his messenger bag and making his way out. He paused just before the exit.

“Are you coming or what?"

She pushed herself from his desk before making her way to her coat.

"You know I like to make you wait Merlin."

God, he hated her.

\---MM---

The busy restaurant was buzzing with excitement. Merlin didn’t want to compare it with the dread he felt for this next assignment.

He drank the water in front of him like a drowning man as Morgana only scoffed at his antics.

“Really Merlin, what is there to be afraid of? I’m sure that if Gwen was confident enough that you could do it, that you are perfectly adequate for the task.”

He looked at her and smiled in amusement.

“Are you trying to make me feel better? I’m touched Morgana.”

In the next second he felt a painful stab in his leg.

“Would you quit that? This is abuse I’m dealing with here.”

He rubbed the sore spot and looked at her while she calmly took a sip of her sparkling water. Devil woman.

“Don’t be a baby Merlin. Act the damned part for once. You are doing this if I have to tie you to your laptop and watch over the entire process myself.”

He only gave her a smirk in return.

“Kinky.”

As he saw her roll her eyes, he let out a sigh, exasperated.

“Seriously Morgana, I don’t like the man, what he represents. How do you expect me to write anything decent about him and not just curse his existence?”

She frowned as if in deep thought, which was a miracle enough because she rarely took him seriously.

“You should do that one thing you were taught when you started working for me.”

He was intrigued.

“And pray tell what that is Morgana.” he challenged her.

“Act professionally of course. Don’t be daft Merlin.”

“You're hilarious.”

She held her water as if to toast him before drinking it.

“I know.”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the couple approach them.

“Here comes Mister Corporate and my supposed best friend aka _the traitor_.”

Morgana only rolled her eyes. Yeah she did that a lot around him he noticed, among other things.

“I'm back in high school.” he heard her say.

Oh then you are going to love this, he thought. She gave him a stern look, before turning to smile brightly at the couple.

“Hey you guys.”

He was in hell. Officially.

\--MM--


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive thank you once more to all those who gave a shot to this story you know who you are and I hope I can live up to your expectations. On with the next chapter...

**Chapter 2**

Not a moment later, the couple was seated and Morgana sat next to him. United front and all.

He glanced towards Arthur seeing as the man was confidently sitting on the chair with his hand over the back of Gwen’s chair. Which led him to his best friend at whom he glared briefly while she stubbornly glared back at him. Yep, high school all over again.

“So Gwen tells me you are the man to help me write this little book.”

God, the small talk will kill him. Arthur being a lawyer will enjoy this one while Merlin wished he could magically erase his entire memory of this launch/meeting.

Morgana bumped his shoulder and gave him a stern look. After a dramatic sigh, which was for her benefit, he turned to Arthur. Might as well do this. He will show Morgana what a professional really is.

“I shall try to do so. Let’s just say I have enough experience with this kind of thing.”

Arthur only continued his side of the conversation after Gwen gave him a look (and a nudge). Judging by their little exchange the actual agreement between the two wasn’t as smooth as Gwen first led him to believe. It seemed Arthur was equally unwilling to do this as Merlin was. Finally something they had in common.

“You mean the memoirs you helped Gaius, the known doctor. I glanced through it, wasn’t impressed. “

Merlin gritted his teeth at the insult. If he wanted Arthur’s opinion he’d have found the reader’s digest. The bloody wanker acting like he owns all the knowledge of the world. When he caught him on the telly once, he was sure he had an IQ of a rooster. He looked like one, in his opinion and what did Gwen ever see in him, he will never know.

“Well you could always go somewhere else if you want your level of quality. The tabloids perhaps?”

Arthur flushed a bit, when his anger came out. That didn’t take long, for a lawyer. Gwen thankfully put a hand on his and it seemed to calm him. Who would’ve thought, the corporate machine has some feelings after all. He’ll turn out to be real Wall-E.

“Arthur didn’t mean it like that Merlin. He just wants what’s best for his work. This is important to him.”

Yes he was sure it was right on his to do list next to a trip to Africa and climate change initiative. Merlin just wasn’t sure how he’d manage to find time what with all those court meetings and pool parties he regularly attended (or organized at his million dollar home). Still before he managed say anything, Morgana intervened.

“Look I want what’s best for my company and you two acting like kids simply will not do. So if you want this to work start acting like adults or me and Gwen are doing this by ourselves while you sit quietly like couple of scorned children.”

This is why she was his boss and why he valued Morgana over almost everyone. She doesn’t pretend and says it how it is.

Arthur gaped at her in surprise before asking, “Can she write my book?”

Merlin could only raise his hands above his head in exasperation.

“You have got to be kidding me.”

With that he stood up and walked out. He heard Morgana and Gwen calling after him.

He pushed the door and let the cool air of London calm his nerves. After a moment he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He didn’t want to be a walking cliché but today he will make an exception.

Before he knew it the cigarette was lit and he felt ash on his tongue. He took a deep breath, letting all the tension leave along the smoke from him.

He really hated this entire farce. He took another drag in frustration before it was ripped from his hands and placed on her lips. Morgana took a much needed drag before stumping the cigarette beneath her boot all the while addressing him.

“These are bad for you. They will kill you.”

“I don’t need this level of hypocrisy from you after all this Morgana.”

Her gaze softened and in moments like these he felt like she really did have his best interests at heart.

“Look, I know Arthur’s being a major idiot right now Merlin, but we have to do this. His name will help us in the long run. You know that.”

Of bloody course he knew that, but it didn’t mean that he had to like it. He let out a deep breath all the while looking at her.

“Ah the hell with it. Let’s do it.”

She grasped his shoulders in a firm squeeze as he turned to walk inside.

“Don’t worry, I got your back Merlin.”

He glanced at her before offering her a small smile which she returned.

With her support maybe he could muddle through this. Either way it was time to get this show on the road.

The glass door closed on the pair as they made their way inside together, his hand brushing against hers.

\--MM--

  
As they returned to take their seats he saw Gwen talking quietly to Arthur. The prat seemed to look a bit remorseful but for what he couldn’t tell. Right now he wasn’t sure he even wanted to know.

Just get this over with, he kept repeating in his head.

He glanced toward Morgana only to see that she had assumed back her “professional persona”. Shaking his head to clear his jumbled up thoughts he searched for his own persona to make it through.

“Sorry for my behavior. It wasn’t my finest moment Arthur, won’t happen again.”

I highly doubt it he heard Morgana mutter under her breath and he glared at her as she took her glass of water to her lips.

Focus Merlin, you can do this.

Arthur in the meantime was sitting and quietly observing his entire twitchy self and he felt like he was a witness to a crime he didn’t commit but wanted to confess to just to be over with it. No he will make this work. Gwen nudged Arthur for a moment and he snapped out of his lawyer stare.

“It’s alright Merlin. It would seem I have a problem of switching of my lawyer side as well.”

He nodded in return, what could he say to that. Arthur sighed and placed his hands on the table looking at the two of them.

“Look, this will be a sensitive matter and I didn’t mean to question your abilities to do your jobs. If Gwen trust you to do it, the so will I.”

Woah look at that. The man could act like a human. Okay maybe he was being snide but forgive him for still not trusting the man.

Morgana decided to intervene.

“That is understandable Arthur, but we take out job very seriously and if that is not enough to grant your vote of confidence then maybe you can try somewhere else.”

He glanced at Morgana all the while she seemed as confident and ready to counter whatever Arthur wanted to say in return.

“… but if I am correct this will contain the type of information that your family and by that I mean your father wouldn’t want out there. We on the other hand are small enough not to be under his rule or reach. Current me if I’m wrong Arthur.”

He looked towards the man and saw his shoulder slump and the tension in them was still visible, Gwen rubbed a comforting hand over his shoulder and gave him a smile of support. They looked well together, tuff and durable if that is how he could describe a relationship. Not that he had much to compare it to.

“You are right Morgana. You could be a lawyer yourself I see. You read people well even when they don’t want you to.”

She smiled in return and just shook her head slightly as if it wasn’t all that impressive.

“In this business it is necessary to know people you want to work with as well. If I pegged you as a corporate idiot who was out for a next pay out I would’ve walk out of her an hour ago.”

Arthur gave her a small defeated smile as Merlin just realized that maybe there was more to him than he initially thought.

“Still I think you are bright enough to know that coming here is just a start and things will only become more… difficult for you and Gwen as this thing goes, if you still want to follow through.”

Arthur nodded after a moment and squeezed Gwen’s hand in assurance.

“You are right about everything Morgana but I think that some things needed to be revealed otherwise my consciousness want find any peace.”

Merlin could detect that things are looking rather glum and he understood it all but really he was the one who was going to do the writing so he might as well lighten things up.

“So finally decided to come out of the closet and admit how much you like polishing your sword Arthur. Got to say that is big of you.”

“Merlin!”

He heard Gwen and Morgana shrink at him, but Arthur laughed out in return.

“If it was only something as easy as that Merlin.”

He looked and saw humor in his eyes while Gwen had a ‘really Merlin' face to glare at him with.

He decided to stand and conclude the meeting.

“Look there’s no need to think about it too much right now. Come to our office and there we will hash out the details of our arrangement. Later this week work for you?”

Arthur and Gwen followed and Arthur nodded in return extending a hand to shake to make it official. Merlin took it and when they shook hands he couldn’t help but say.

“Don’t worry Arthur, whatever your demons are we will beat them. You have my word.”

“I only hope to make things right. “

Gwen beamed at Merlin for finally making an effort, glad that he was taking this seriously and he winked at her in return.

“Then we will make them right Arthur. Together, but for now go. Enjoy yourselves.”

They muttered ‘we will' and Gwen mouthed a ‘thank you' towards him and they were off.

He looked at Morgana who took her purse and started to leave alongside him.

“You did good Merlin. Who knew?”

He glanced her way, warmth filling his chest at her comment.

“You did apparently. That is what you thought me. You were outstanding as well.”

She glanced at him and huffed while taking a few steps ahead of him.

“Please, I was fantastic and you have a lot to learn still.”

As he followed her through the busy streets eager to return to their little place he had a feeling that he was looking forward to everything he could learn with her along the way.

She truly was fantastic.

She quickly turned and poked him in the chest.

“Because you didn’t let us eat anything in that place you owe me food and coffee so chop chop Merlin.”

He growled as she turned on her heal and went towards their office while he stood and seethed in annoyance.

Devil woman is what she is. He takes it all back. This is still hell.

\--MM--


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

A sudden buzzing next to his ear awoke him. He grumbled through his jumbled thoughts before looking at the bright screen of his phone.

The witch, it read.

A groan escaped him as he tried to decide if he should answer. It was two in the morning and what possible reason could she have for calling him at this hour? God, he could never catch a break.

After returning to the office he and Morgana tried to lay down the foundation for the contract of Arthur Pendragon and things that needed to be addressed. Most time was spent on planning how they will approach the workload of the book and how to start it off.

They finished only a couple of hours ago and for now he felt satisfied with it. As much as Morgana could grit his nerves, she was a hard worker and he appreciated her input immensely. Not that he would ever let her know that, so the moaning and complaining about one another would probably continue.

"I'm a fucking idiot is what it is." he said to no one, because he kind of loved the girl. I know, a giant shock for all the present in this theater of insanity. His very own freak show.

But the thing was he could never gather the courage to admit it. Gwen already thought he was being ridiculous but he just couldn't help but act the way he did.

He was a coward and there was no way around it. Things were even harder because he genuinely liked her, as a person. She was always blunt but fair and always knew what she wanted. No need to guess around with her - that is if you don't want to know something Merlin related.

Because when it came to him, Morgana never revealed more than it was necessary so for now he thinks she tolerates him at best. Even that is stretching it in his opinion but whatever, Gwen said he should be positive.

Also the sad thing is that he can't simply ignore the phone even though it is ungodly late. Why? Because it is Morgana.

After another self-deprecating smile, he answered the phone.

"You do realize it is the dead of night Morgana?"

"Oh come off it Merlin. I knew you would pick up. Not enough sturdiness to not answer a boss's call."

Oh yeah and this is why most of the time he wanted to put her in a box and shout at her until her head blew up. What, he had some disturbing images inside his head since the last commercial for butter. He is one weird cookie. He gets it.

"And what do I owe this immensely important call to?"

There was silence for a moment on the other end, before she spoke.

"I'm still not satisfied with the paperwork. We will need to do better tomorrow."

He groaned in exasperation.

"I'm sure I will be as fresh as a daisy in 5 hours Morgana, no problem. Still- why call to tell me something you could've told me tomorrow? "

Another silent pause and he felt weird like he should be understanding something that just eludes him right now. He was dead tired and was in no shape to open that Pandora's Box now.

"Oh well- you know I want you to be prepared and all. You still have a lot to learn Merlin."

Really, really. She has got to be joking right there or he will take that sleeping pill that is mocking him on the night stand and he will sleep for the next three days. We'll see how she likes it then.

"Okay whatever. I'm going back to sleep Morgana. I'll see you tomorrow. "

Before he could hang up he heard a soft, "Merlin?"

The tone gave him pause and suddenly he was wide awake.

"Hm…"

"I don't know if I can keep the company afloat for much longer."

Okay self-doubt in Morgana was rare. Only those who knew her could understand why.

"Tomorrow is the day isn't it?"

After a beat there was a slight response.

"Yeah."

He could almost feel her sadness and he understood why she called. She didn't want to face it alone. They've been friends for a long time, not that close maybe but friends long enough to understand mutual pain. The pain and a loss of a parent.

So he turned on his telly and let the noise, some commercial about magical pans fill the silence of the room.

"Want to watch bad night television with me, cuz I am looking at some magical pans right now."

He thought he heard her sniff on the other side but decided not to mention it.

"Come on, turn it on Morgana."

"The ones they price at thousand pounds..."

"Yeah those, how insane is that? Pan is a pan in my opinion."

"That's because you can't cook anything besides an omelet Merlin. "

"Sadly true, but I know you are no Jamie Oliver either. If I remember correctly you set a toast on fire Morgana."

"Not true." he heard her say while a laugh escaped her.

So maybe right now he was feeling proud of himself. He liked being there for her and if that meant another sleepless night he was fine with it.

Still tomorrow when he gets to work he will feel like crap for sure.

A soft "Thank you." from her as they mindlessly watched the random commercials while commenting from time to time was more than worth it.

Tomorrow he will be a walking zombie. That is a fact. Yep it will be hell.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

They don't talk about it.

Merlin suppressed another yawn, his tenth one this morning. He didn't get that shut eye and he felt it in his every aching bone. Still he thought it was worth it.

Besides Morgana giving him a curt 'Morning' when she came in nothing has changed. He hoped for a thank you maybe or something along those lines but it seems a cold shoulder will do the trick.

He sighed as he went over the papers Arthur brought in and tried to find a way to encompass them into the narrative he and Morgana outlined the day before. A lot of information surprised him on the first glance. He checked again as he came to read another one of atrocities Uther Pendragon dealt to unsuspecting victims.

He finally got the picture. Arthur was trying to unmask Uther's operation. One that spanned decades it seems. From real state to shady witness disappearances. It read almost like one of those old mafia books and he shivered just thinking about what they were about to do. They were a small company and if Uther got the wind about their agreement with his son it could spell trouble for them. Still they couldn't leave Arthur to his own devices.

His teeth gnawed at the tip of the pencil as a case after case presented the darkness that Uther was ready to step in to just to get what he wanted.

He read it again and again so he wrote down some notes on things that needed to be revised.

Uther's a dick.

He looked at the paper and his loopy handwriting. Well, not all of them are bound to be winners.

"Merlin?"

His gaze snapped towards Morgana as she casually walked up to his desk. How come they don't talk about it?

"Yeah?"

She came and dropped another file at his desk glancing at the notes or a note he took.

"Here's another deal that placed Uther on the path of closing yet another case because the witness suddenly had a change of heart."

"He skipped town?" Merlin asked.

"More like skipped on his life, as he was found dead in his flat overdosed on meth."

"So what's so weird about it?"

"The man was healthy and clean. Advocated an active lifestyle, ran a marathon. Still the case was dismissed."

He let out a sigh, the things were not looking well for them.

As she leaned forward to look what he wrote down, he got a whiff of her perfume and it made him dizzy for a moment.

"Well at least you got that right." she said as a smile rested on her face. He followed her gaze and a laugh escaped him as well.

"It seems like the only thing I'm sure about."

"I can say the same."

She moved from his desk back to hers and he had to wonder for the God knows what time today. Why don't they talk about it?

"Can we really do this Morgana?" he asked instead, once more kicking himself for not having the guts to say what was really on his mind.

She looked like she was off in her own world before she said, "It's the right thing to do Merlin."

He knew she was right but still the ramifications could be too big to ignore.

"Regardless, can we really go through with it if we know that the moment Uther has us on the radar things will get rather difficult for us Morgana?"

She scoffed at his fears before placing her pen down with force as she locked her gaze with his.

"Sometimes you have to do what's right and damn the consequences."

For a moment it looked like they were locked in the battle of wills, as if she was daring him to say something. What, he didn't know. All he knew was that they don't talk about it.

He was a flipping coward.

"Alright," was all he managed as a reply. Nothing but a sound of pens scratching the paper could be heard for the next hour.

"Are you alright Merlin?"

He glanced at her and saw honest concern in her eyes. He nodded in return.

"Yes, just didn't get much sleep last night."

He held his breath for a moment berating himself for saying such a thing. He was better than that. Now she will close up and he would be back where he started. Cold and distant Morgana. That was an atmosphere he didn't want to relive. It was like hugging a glacier.

"Me neither," slipped from her lips and Merlin felt his neck snap in her direction so much that he felt like he was pistol whipped. Yep he'll feel this for the rest of the day.

As he searched her eyes, she was already looking down at her paper scribbling something down.

They don't talk about it. Push and pull, neither here nor there. Like he was in a purgatory being weighted for his action.

He gritted his teeth in frustration. God damn it, they don't talk about it.


	6. Chapter 6

-mm-

Chapter 5

The days blended into weeks and weeks into months. Morgana was finally satisfied with the contract and Arthur came a few days later to sign it officially.

Merlin was out so when he came back into the office she slammed the contract on his desk and told him they had work to do.

That was precisely what they had been doing for the last couple of months. Day in and day out. Taking the facts and information Arthur gave them and working to make it as coherent as possible as well as verifying what they can for authenticity.

Arthur seemed pleased with their first working draft, but looked spooked and on edge. Merlin thought that hiding this from Uther was taking a toll on him.

Sadly he could say the same for himself. He felt agitated, like something was about to change their comforting routine.

He sighed as he stretched his back and felt them crack from all the sitting. Morgana on the other hand was working as hard as ever. No word about the anniversary of her father's death, or anything. Mind you, he didn't know much about her mother. Only what Morgana told and that was that she wasn't around anymore. What that meant was beyond him.

He glanced at her, seeing she was still lost in her work.

"Tea?"

His voice felt raspy because he hadn't spoken a word since he came in this morning.

He saw her nod before saying, "Please."

With that he stood up to go make some for the both of them but stopped when he saw someone open the door of their office.

He recognized the man immediately. The detached and somewhat condescending stature of one of the most powerful men in London.

"Uther Pendragon."

His cold eyes regarded him before the thin line of his lips moved.

"Good, so you know who I am."

He heard a pen scribbling stop and knew that Morgana was aware of their… guest.

"Mister Pendragon, of course we know you. You are a prominent figure in daily news."

Morgana was going the polite way about this it would seem as if to throw him off their scent and what they were doing here.

"Yes I would imagine so."

He stepped in, his gaze coldly observing the small space.

"La Fey publishing." he said in an almost derogatory way. Merlin felt a sudden rush of anger towards the man. Who was he to act all mighty in their home, eh office?

"How can we help you?" Morgana asked, but all he managed to do was grit his teeth at the man before him.

"It has come to my attention you were contacted by my son, Arthur."

He said it so matter of fact like he was there at the meeting himself. Maybe he had Arthur tracked. Suddenly he found that not as ludicrous as it sounded in his head. This man was no good. He knew that much.

Oh I bet he did, you God damn scarecrow. Came here to show who's running this circus. Merlin felt the irritation just brimming beneath the surface. Morgana managed to keep her cool though.

"I am sorry but I am not at liberty to devolve that information, whether to confirm or deny your allegations Mister Pendragon."

Merlin saw Uther take a step towards Morgana and he unconsciously took a step towards Uther. He will not threaten anyone here. Uther seemed to understand and so he halted.

"I am sure you'd like to think you are running a respectable business here, but sooner rather than later people come to demand things you will have to reveal whether you want to or not."

"And are you supposed to be that person?" Merlin couldn't help but say and Uther gave him a non-pulsed look. Nothing seemed to rattle the man.

"Let's just say I know how to deal with people."

Merlin wanted to throttle Uther into another plane of existence but sadly that was not possible so all he managed to do was take another menacing step towards him. He really didn't like bullies. He felt Morgana's hand on his shoulder stopping him in his intent.

"Is that a threat Mister Pendragon, because here at La Fey Publishing we don't deal well with threats and you best be on your way before my colleague does something he may regret."

Uther looked at the two of them, as if coming into businesses and threatening to get his point across was just another Tuesday for him. Now that he thought about it and after reading the evidence Arthur supplied for the book he knew that Uther probably operated in a similar fashion when other people were on the receiving end.

"Miss La Fey, I could be a great help in today's world of competition, but also I could be your greatest nightmare. The actions you take in the following days would decide that."

"I am fine where I am. You can see yourself out."

He gave them a once over before turning around towards the exit.

"I'll be in touch."

With that he was gone.

"Well not bloody likely you reptilian. God, Morgana have you seen this man? I thought creeps like this only existed in the movies."

She was already turning towards her desk, probably preparing to continue whatever she worked on before they were rudely interrupted.

"Yes he is a rather annoying one, but I feel that he is not the kind to make empty threats. We need to have a word with Arthur."

He ran a hand through his hair, feeling at a complete loss. They were in a bit of a trouble if he did say so himself.

"That would be best." he agreed.

He went to sit but was interrupted with a simple, "Tea Merlin."

He scrabbled towards their small kitchen, "Right, almost forgot."

"I think you actually did forget Merlin."

He leaned on the small kitchenette as he regarded her doing paperwork.

"Well excuse me if I needed a couple of minutes to gather my wits. It's not every day I get threatened."

She let out a small laugh that always somehow made him feel better.

"Then I am not doing my job correctly. Maybe I should threaten you more often to get things done."

He scoffed at her attitude.

"Please, like you need to threaten me to do anything for you."

The silence that followed was pretty much what he expected. He wanted to berate himself for once more going out on a limb, but he felt tired of this charade. So he decided he will keep dropping hints about how he felt, he had accepted it. Maybe she should too.

"It looked like you were going to punch him for a moment. Never knew you had it in you Merlin."

That was a rather smooth change of subject. Fine he will let her have it. For now.

"I don't like bullies. You know that."

She did from a small nod that he received in return. When he was younger, let's just say his lanky frame didn't do him any favors. He became a target for people looking for trouble. Still, Gwaine bless the man, came through for him and pretty much the two of them bonded over their bumps and bruises in high school.

Gwaine, one of his closest friends who was currently in the army. Said he wanted to do more. Merlin did what he could to support his friend's decision even though he missed the advice (and the fun).

Also, he used to date Morgana and that's a can of warms he didn't want to open.

"Still nice to know you have my back when things got tough Merlin."

He locked eyes with her. He always loved how she could convey so much with just a look, because usually her words didn't match what she felt. Always hiding.

"Did you ever doubt I would?"

There goes another silence, but this time he didn't feel awkward or in need of scolding his own thoughts.

"No. I trust you Merlin."

It felt good. That was all he wanted from her. Sure he wanted so much more, so many things to do and show her, but when it came down to it this is what he needed from her the most.

"Good."

He took her tea and placed it before her.

"Now drink your tea or you'll go soft on me."

He made room on his desk for his own tea, before he heard her say, "And we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

It sounded like a question to him, even though it didn't have to be. Would he want her to change, no more fierce and strong woman he had come to know? The opinions he sometimes didn't share but valued more than anyone else's?

"No, we wouldn't Morgana."

With that he continued his work. For a few minutes he felt the burning gaze on his back but he didn't want to turn around. No, now it was up to her. He was fine pretending this was hell, when in fact it was the best thing to ever happen to him. Time she saw that too.

If he had to nudge her a bit on the way to that magic then who was he to turn down a challenge and no Pendragon will stand in the way of that.

United front and all. Sure didn't have a sword, but here he didn't need one to protect.

Pen was mightier than the sword and to show Morgana that she should take a chance on him and protect what they built here he will create magic with it. He will have too. Otherwise they just may lose it all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this may be my favorite chapter so far, hope you guys like it as much as I do. Let me know!

-MM-

Chapter 6

Merlin dropped his bag onto the small couch in his flat, feeling every tired bone in his body. The tension between Morgana and him didn't help and Uther still left a sizable batch of anxiety on top of it all. As much as he liked Morgana, he felt the need to be alone and collect what little sanity was left in him.

He went to search for his phone, which he forgot to charge for the hundredth time this month. Morgana would probably be furious if she knew, but the unpleasant guest was still at the forefront.

While plugging in a charger he saw the damn thing blink to life. Deciding not to worry Gwen with his lack of answers if she called maybe he went to check his voice messages.

You have two messages.

Okay, so Gwen and Gaius probably, he thought as he let them play out while he tossed the work clothes and got into something more comfortable that didn't scream 'author reject' or something along those lines.

"I can't believe your phone is dead again. This is not a step in the right direction. What if this was work related?"

Morgana, great. He really wasn't in the mood for another lecture. Before he could skip the message he heard a knock on his door.

He should really get that bell fixed or call the super or something. Oh hell if he didn't hate this dump already maybe he would've.

Another knock.

"I am coming. Just relax."

If it was Morgana he wouldn't know where to begin.

"Just to let you know I made arrangements with Arthur tomorrow. After Uther's visit I feel like we should regroup, so just a heads up."

Just before the beep sounded Merlin opened the door. He definitely wasn't expecting this.

"Arthur?"

And that wasn't the weird thing. Over the last month they formed a timid friendship, but he never told the man where he lived. That being beside the point now because a black eye and a busted lip, paired with the way he was leaning on the wall to stand upright deemed there were more urgent matters.

"Mind if I come in, or should I pass out at your front step?"

"Yeah, ah sure."

With that he placed an arm and led him inside, dropping him on that crappy couch. He might've felt glad about the spring that was no doubt digging into Arthur's back if the man didn't look like someone took that spring and beat him to death with it.

Arthur groaned as he tried to make himself comfortable. He really didn't look well.

"What the hell happened?"

It was out before he could think about it and really it was warranted.

"Water…"

"You almost drowned. Who swims in December?"

The man was clearly delusional.

"I need some water."

Arthur even managed to look annoyed with him in his current state. He almost felt like the help, and also an idiot.

"Right."

After fetching a glass of water his phone beeped for the second message.

"What the hell happened again?"

He looked at Merlin for a moment before saying, "I can assume Gwen never reached you then?"

"What...?"

Before he could finish the second message started to play.

"Merlin, its Gwen. Have you seen Arthur today? I tried his cell, his home and the office number. I got nothing. With Uther breathing down his neck I fear he would do something to Arthur. I know it's insane, he's his son after all. Just have a bad feeling is all. Call me if you hear anything… Message end."

Okay so that answers why he didn't get his heads up of a weird happening beforehand. He should really learn to charge his phone.

"Oh."

"That was rather eloquent for someone who's a writer." Arthur quipped.

Damn it, he was even wittier when he was injured.

"Why the hell did you come here Arthur? You should've gone to Gwen's, she's obviously worried."

Another groan from the man as he somehow put himself into a somewhat suitable position that didn't cause as much anguish.

"That is precisely why I didn't want her to know. She doesn't need to be dragged into this anymore than she already is."

Okay so he will get bonus points for acting protective towards Gwen, because Merlin would've done the same. Which is why he is irritated that he managed to drag Morgana into this as well. If he knew maybe they wouldn't have taken the job at all. Oh hell they are idiots of course they would've helped a fellow idiot in need.

Merlin sat on a chair on the side and tossed Arthur a first aid kit that was on the cabinet. Arthur looked surprised.

"You keep your first aid kit in the living room?"

Merlin only shrugged in return.

"When you are prone to accidents sometimes it is best to have it on hand. As I spend most of my time here it seemed like the best solution."

Arthur nodded but still looked miffed about the entire situation as if Merlin was the one half beaten busting into his flat.

"So what, you and daddy dearest had a disagreement and decided to reenact Rocky for the fun of it? Tell me I should see the other guy."

A muffled laugh escaped him and Merlin was glad he could ease some of the dark thoughts he could clearly see swimming in Arthur's mind.

"Oh no Merlin. My dad doesn't get his hands dirty. This was just a warning. He just wanted to show that he is aware of what I'm doing and that I should be ready for the consequences."

"How very Godfather of him."

"Please, if anything he watched to many Sopranos episodes."

They shared a laugh before the tone changed and the silence settled in the small space.

"We had a visit from Uther today at the office. Wasn't pleasant I have to say. Seemed like a very tense man."

Arthur moved into more upright position, gritting his teeth at obvious pain.

"Damn it I was hoping we had more time. I'm really sorry I put you and Morgana into this position."

Merlin only shrugged.

"If not us, somebody else would've taken it and Morgana would be pissed at me for being an idiot and passing on a good deal."

Arthur seemed to appreciate that.

"You're good people then. Better than almost all I know."

"That is more of a career choice than anything Arthur. Although I see now that not all lawyers are out for blood. Some still want to do right thing."

A comfortable silence settled. Merlin thought it odd, having a half beaten man in his flat whom he barely started to consider a friend but somehow there was an understanding there underneath it all.

Another buzz disturbed the silence and Arthur pulled his phone out. He glanced at the screen before he placed it face down on the couch and closed his eyes.

Gwen.

The pain reflecting there was impossible to miss and Merlin felt bad for him. So he got up and took his phone and answered it.

"Merlin what are you…"

"Hey Gwen."

That silenced Arthur.

"Merlin? What are you doing answering Arthur's phone? Scratch that why are you sharing the same space? Something bad happened didn't it?" she said all that in one breath as Merlin pulled at his hair as if to will some excuse into his head.

"Ah good that you called. Arthur and I were just bonding and you know there were pints involved."

"Why were you bonding and I know Arthur can drink you into a coma? So why do I feel like you are lying to me Merlin?"

"Oh no really. It's just I had a bad day and Arthur happened to come by the office to help with the book so we decided we should go relax."

"Still not believing you Merlin."

"He was just giving me some advice on how to approach Morgana."

Suddenly Gwen was more accepting. Figures. Always playing the matchmaker.

"Yeah you know wallowing in my sorrow and he was there just making sure I get home safe, but somehow we lost count on pints and decided to just crash here."

"Yes exactly. Just helping Merlin."

Arthur shouted towards Merlin.

"Is that Arthur?"

"Yeah he is just waking up now. We're all good Gwen. No need to worry."

After a resigned sigh from her side. He felt like he had convinced her.

"Merlin…"

"Yes Gwen?"

"You are full of crap and I am getting there first thing tomorrow, so everything better be in order so help me I will tell Morgana…"

He ended the call and tossed the phone to Arthur.

"Merlin you are a dead man."

"Yeah…yeah won't be the first time."

He sat on the couch, feeling every broken spring hitting his back. He hated the damn couch.

"So…you and Morgana."

"Not another word Arthur. Otherwise you'll be sleeping on the floor."

"That would probably be better than this couch."

"Probably."

"But seriously, thank you for having my back there. Really don't want Gwen to worry. She'll see me tomorrow but at least some of it will heal and I'll be more presentable."

"Don't mention it. Just do right by Gwen and we are good."

He turned to move towards his bedroom and just call it a day when he heard another knock. Arthur stood up looking alert. Merlin just motioned for him to stay quiet and went towards the door.

"This better be good."

He opened the door and was hit by a familiar scent.

"Well it is better than good. It is bloody fantastic."

"Hello to you too Morgana. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

He heard Arthur groan back on the crappy couch. Morgana smiled wickedly at Merlin.

"I solemnly swear you are up to no good, are you Merlin?"

Damn it.


	8. Chapter 8

-MM-

**Chapter 7**

"You're hilarious Morgana." he said and before he could add anything else, she pushed past his shoulder and went inside. The irritation came back with that.

"By all means Morgana, do come in."

She was paying little attention to him as her gaze was locked on a banged up Arthur sprawled on his crappy sofa. Quickly she made her way to the small chair and gave the poor man a once over, taking note of his injuries.

"Uther's work I presume."

Arthur only nodded in return.

"Hiding away so Gwen doesn't see the family portrait is nothing but a tabloid piece?"

Merlin came over to join them. Not knowing what to do he pulled out a couple of beers and shared them around. He felt they all needed it after today.

"Too smart for your own good Morgana. I did come here because I felt not many people from my circles knew of Merlin so it seemed like a good place to crash."

Morgana looked at Merlin and he thought he saw concern reflect in her eyes if only for a moment. For whom, he wasn't sure.

"I don't think that will last Arthur, as we had a visit from you father and I feel like he knows where we are at any moment." she said. "The man was a creep."

Merlin didn't enjoy the dark atmosphere nor the thoughts that invaded his mind, so he took his beer in hopes to cloud them for a little bit.

"That he was Morgana. I got to say Arthur it must've been tough growing up with a father like that."

"You have no idea…" Arthur answered with a bemused laugh, still trying to get comfortable with his injuries and the poor man's couch.

He didn't say more than that and Merlin for once was glad for it. They didn't need to add to their already pilling list of problems.

"Look at you Merlin, in the middle of the schemes. Up to no good indeed."

Morgana was at least having a laugh at their misery and he felt that maybe they all needed that. Otherwise the fear would start to rule them and then things would get ugly.

"Yes, look at me, a regular Jason Bourne."

Arthur and Morgana both groaned at his comment.

"Really must you always pull a movie reference?"

"What? Arthur just did it before you came and that was okay, but suddenly you're here and I'm the weird one?"

Arthur was nursing his beer as slowly as he could. Merlin could recognize that the man relaxed at least a little bit and he was glad for it.

"No mate, you just suck at it."

"Really…mate, I think I would beg to differ."

Morgana only waved at their little squabble.

"You two really are like children."

Merlin in return stuck his tongue out at her response.

She in return glared playfully before saying, "Real mature Merlin."

"Maybe not mature but it proves a point."

"What point would that be?"

They were once more locked in their own little world, eyes clashing and daring each other to say something more. It always felt like this when he was with her and he was never sure where the next small comment or banter would lead them. It always felt like those moments were loaded with tension and anxiety.

"You guys know that I'm here right?"

They snapped towards Arthur who was looking amused by their antics.

"What…" They both said at the same time and turned to glare at each other.

Arthur seemed to get the most out of it as he observed the two with an amused expression.

"So I guess Gwen was right." he said with a sigh. "I'll be damned."

Merlin felt the color drain from his face as Morgana turned towards Arthur again.

"Right about what?"

He felt panic and sickness rising in his throat. Oh no, this is not how she was supposed to find out. That was supposed to be between the two of them.

"Nothing Morgana." Merlin quickly said, trying to remain calm as the heartbeat rang in his ears. Morgana, on the other hand, didn't look convinced.

"It's obviously not nothing Merlin. What are you hiding suddenly? Arthur?"

She turned towards Arthur, her expression demanding answers and the man looked like a mouse who stepped into a trap and just became aware of it.

"Ah, if Merlin says it's nothing, then it really is Morgana."

He tried to cover up his mistake, shifting uncomfortably under her gaze. Merlin decided to step in.

"Come on Morgana. It's nothing. Just some stupid stuff."

Arthur snorted at that and even Merlin himself knew there was no way she would've believed him. Morgana just stared silently at him and he knew that she wasn't letting go of this. As much as he was switching before being terrified on one and glad on the other hand, he couldn't help the anger that came with a possible rejection.

He looked at them for a moment before getting up in a frustration and tossing on his jacket before heading out. It was his flat but he just couldn't be here for this. Sure he had made sure that he admitted it to himself. The simple truth, but to have her know it, so suddenly…he just couldn't take it.

"Fine, tell her Arthur. I just need some fresh air. I don't need to be here for this."

He heard Arthur protest and Morgana calling his name but he was already out. Rushing down the flight of stairs he pushed the entrance door and took a deep breath relishing the feel of cold air on his face.

He stood on the sidewalk, hands in his pockets wishing he had a cigarette but cowards can't choose. He wasn't afraid of her knowing, but whenever he imagined it he couldn't get over the rejection he could face.

He rubbed a hand over his face. God, it was just a possibility and he couldn't stand it. He was afraid to ruin what they had now, whatever weird dynamic was between them. He really was an idiot.

A frustrated groan escaped him. Really he was going to stand in front of his own flat…what for? For Morgana to come down and confess how she feels? He wasn't that lucky and this was real world. He knew better than to expect the world to be on his side.

He looked at the street covered in darkness. Nothing but fog around the lights and an occasional car passing by. There really wasn't anything there.

"Screw it." he said as he felt the anger come back. Anger at himself and his inability to face the problem. To face himself in a certain sense and he was sick of it. He was going to march up those stairs, open the door and show Morgana what he really felt. Arthur was there, but he had only himself to blame after all those times Merlin had seen him and Gwen kiss and be lost in their little world. He wanted that, damn it.

Nothing to it. Man up and go there and don't overthink it.

He started towards the entrance when he heard footsteps behind him.

"It appears I'm in luck to find you here."

He turned around to see a sleek looking car and a back door window lowered. There was none other than Uther Pendragon looking as stoic and imposing as the last time he had seen him.

"You, what are you doing here? How did you even know where I live Pendragon?"

Uther smirked at Merlin as younger man got the same bad feeling he had when they were in the office today.

"Such defiance young man."

He saw another car pull behind Uther's and a couple of men getting out. If Uther looked intimidating, then these fellas were even worse. They looked like people you don't want to meet on the dark street alone (or ever really).

Still, Merlin didn't want to show how rattled he felt.

"I do wonder how far along are you with the book, but now it is of no consequence."

The cold sweat started to gather on his brow as he saw the men approach him from both sides. This would not end well, but he couldn't help but say, "The book is done Uther. It has every dirty little deed you had made and facts to back them up. You are finished and really after what you've done to Arthur you don't deserve anything better."

Uther was clearly surprised by his knowledge of Arthur's condition and Merlin hoped he could turn it in his favor. But when he looked at Uther the man looked as cool as ever if not a little remorseful.

"Ah yes the accursed book. I had already took the necessary steps to acquire La Fey publishing and that book will never see the light of day."

There comes that dread he felt since the moment he saw the damn car.

"Morgana will never agree to that."

The man actually laughed when he said it.

"My dear boy, you think she would have any other choice? We went to pay her a visit, but sadly she wasn't there so you will have to do."

He could hardly swallow as two men grabbed him by the shoulders and started dragging him into the car.

"Stop…one last thing Merlin. Is perhaps Miss La Fey here with you?"

The fear that gripped him was real and before he could think about it he said, "Of course not, why would my boss be in my flat?"

Uther gazed at him for a bit, his cold gaze piercing through him but he remained steadfast. He will give him nothing.

"That's a shame. You see I could've ended her instead and La Fey publishing would go down, but you will have to do instead."

The window started to close, but before it did he said in amusement, "Good old blackmail will have to do."

With that the men started dragging Merlin towards the trunk of the car. He fought them the best he could before he heard one man say, "Oh to hell with this."

Next thing he felt was sharp pain and blackness followed. Two cars were heard speeding down an empty street and a lone woman hastily came out of the building. She seemed excited to see a person but as she looked around that person was long gone.

All that was heard was a broken and confused "Merlin?" from her lips. Nothing but cold pavement and street lamps greeted her in return.

-MM-


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: A huge thank you to all that read the last chapter and show support for this story. Anyway onto the next chapter, possibly the last for this year even though I hope to finish the next part sooner. If I don't happy Christmas to everyone, hope you have wonderful holidays! Enjoy and please don't kill me after reading the update heh

Chapter 8

Being a writer and then later working for a publishing house, the grueling hours, back pain and leg cramps came with the territory. And Merlin has had his fair share of falling asleep at the desk in the most awkward positions and getting woken up by that intense surge of pain, panicked as the brain isn't awake enough to process what is happening yet. That's what he felt right now, only tenfold, with the intense pain coming from the back of his head.

"I knew your father."

The pain blurred everything in his vision but he picked up on someone talking. He tried to swallow but his mouth felt as dry as a desert. He tried to sit up but his muscles protested with the smallest movement. Yes, cramps everywhere.

"So if you don't want something happening to your dear colleague, you will do as I say."

He knew that cold and detached voice, he mused, feeling the high and grogginess finally clear. Why is he here again? Ah yes, he was kidnapped. That was weird. Why would he be kidnapped?

His entire body came to life - stiff as a board he sat up and leaned on the wall, his eyes taking in as much around him as they could. Uther Pendragon did this. He wanted Morgana to do his bidding and the terror he felt at that notion was enough to get him to move. But he didn't get far as he felt the ties around his feet, and his arms were completely numb behind his back, wrapped up with the same rope. Damn it, he needed to get out of here.

"It seems our guest is awake." someone said and he looked up to see a lavish chair not far from the corner he was bound in and in it sat the cocky bastard. He had the audacity to look smug about it all.

"You will not get away with this Uther."

Okay that felt like such a line a kidnapped and helpless person would deliver. He was a walking cliché, slightly more tied up that is.

"Ah but I have dear boy. You see it is high time you kids realize that everything is under my control."

He looked down on Merlin with such anger that Merlin pressed his back to the wall unconsciously, a sharp pain in his back reminding him of his injuries and he bit his tongue to stop from wincing. Still he couldn't pretend that he was just going to sit here and take it peacefully. Not by a long shot.

"In your control you say..." he said, keeping his voice calm. "I think Arthur would beg to differ."

With that he saw a brief flash of hurt on Uther's face before menace took over.

He could hear the knuckles crack as Uther made a fist on the arm rest, as if barely restraining himself of going after Merlin. He looked like a monster.

"Arthur is weak, just like his mother was. Not seeing the bigger picture. The things I've done were all for the good of the Pendragon name."

As he spoke, Merlin could see as Uther lost himself to whatever inner battle he was leading.

"The legacy I have created has people running in fear when they realize they have to deal with me. As they should, I will not be made a fool by anyone anymore."

He went on and to Merlin it all started to sound more and more like the ramblings of a mad man. Clearly he was lost in his little speech giving Merlin a chance to try and wrench his hands free from the bindings but they just wouldn't budge.

"You only look to me like a power hungry maniac who would stop at nothing to get his way." Merlin said, to keep him distracted.

Uther looked at Merlin with a humorless smile on his face.

"Wouldn't we all given the right circumstances? Wouldn't you to protect those closest to you?"

A cold shiver went through him at even a thought of Morgana having to deal with this man, of being in the same room as him let alone under some kind of threat. He couldn't help the growl that escaped his throat as he pushed at the binds.

"You leave my friends alone, you hear me!"

He felt the ties cut into his skin but he couldn't stop. The fear and anger that came with the picture Uther painted wouldn't allow him to.

Uther seemed to thrive on it as he stood up and walked to where Merlin was, before he kneeled next to him so they were on the same level.

"You would do it, wouldn't you? Cross every line to protect the ones you love. I was the same in the past. Protective of what I had - my family, my work."

Merlin looked at him with the same anger he knew was simmering beneath the surface of the older man.

"I will never let you hurt them Uther."

Uther only smirked at his distress, which made that helplessness spread through his tired body.

"It is not up to you Merlin. The strings are already in place and we cannot escape our roles in it."

Merlin felt the ties bite the blood from under his skin but he would not let Uther see him break.

"You are insane. You would murder anyone who stands in the way of your shady business, even your own son! You will not bully him, he will not back down from this."

The old man didn't look rattled at all by his admission. He felt at a loss, not knowing how to gain some footing here.

"Merlin since you are here, all brave and stubborn I can tell you a couple of things. Things you better take to heart, or there would be no heart to beat in that scrawny form."

The cold gaze of Uther's was more than enough to keep him silent. He knew better than to be a hero. He would not spawn on the last checkpoint if he messed this up.

"Wise lad. Now you may find it hard to believe but there was a time at the beginning of my career when I was as hopeful as you are, full of unicorns and rainbows, be good to others and they will be good to you in return and all that good stuff."

Uther stood up and went back to his chair which he moved a little revealing a table behind it. Something was on it but Merlin could not get a good look at it from this distance.

"But soon I had delved into dark waters of human greed and I ended up having a taste of that one thing that breaks all men into submission."

Merlin started to open his mouth but Uther quickly stopped him.

"Did I tell you to speak?!" His voice echoed through the room. Merlin flinched at the sudden noise, but kept his mouth shut.

"That thing was power Merlin. To a man who made his fair share of mistakes and people thought his opinion was nothing more than a buzz of nonsense around them, do you know what it does to him?" he asked. "Well, it makes him crave it."

The shuffling of something on the table was distracting Merlin. Somehow all his mind could come up with were some insane movie scenarios where Uther would turn up with a drill or a scalper or something else equally as terrifying.

"When you take that step, the people who come to you and surround you are not the ones who would think how to make things better for others. Oh no, you walk into the primal stage. Animals, all of them, and to survive you have to become an animal yourself."

He stopped tinkering around the table to laugh at something funny only to him, as Merlin felt the terror grip him with every passing moment.

"So I did and I strived - relished in fact. Finally everyone needed to listen and obey. Intoxicating really."

He went back to the table and then turned towards Merlin as he held up a piece of paper.

"You understand now don't you, it is only logical that I take these steps to stop you. It is in my nature and you will of course rebel against it like many others but it will be all for naught."

He came closer to Merlin again and dropped the piece of paper next to him.

"Those are the names of people who tried the same in the past and their efforts proved… futile."

Merlin in all his freaked out nature, crazy ideas that was running wild in his head showed nothing on the outside. He glanced at the names on the paper and imagined that there was a good chance he will become one of them.

Gorlois.

That name sprang out to Merlin and he blinked to clear his head. It couldn't be, it surely was someone else. Still it was a rare name. And then the words he first heard when he came to conciseness came back to him…

I knew your father.

It couldn't be a coincidence. When he was still dazed he thought Uther was maybe even talking about his father, and now he sort of wished he could have that denial back. Because the truth was too horrifying to accept. Uther seemed to know what he was thinking.

"It is not the first time I stopped a noisy journalist. Even the one I considered a friend."

No, this could not be happening. It couldn't be true.

You know Merlin, dad used to talk to me about all these crazy adventures and stories he researched and found out. I loved to hear them all. Made me happy to share the passion he did. I wanted to do what he did, but then after… you know. I just couldn't bring myself to commit to it so I changed the course and made La Fey Publishing something that took the stories already written and showed them to the world. The research for them, I just left to others. After dad… I just couldn't.

God damn it all.

"You will pay for all of it Uther. I promise you that."

Uther waved him off – it was clear that the man saw him as nothing but a spec of inconvenient dirt.

"Yes yes, not the first time I hear it. Let's see if you kids can do it better."

With that he opened the laptop that was on the table and he could see some sort of GPS was on. He managed to see that it was showing his flat.

"Yes I knew Arthur was there, Morgana also but I wanted to give them a fair shot. I wanted to see how my son would handle it. He is a Pendragon after all."

He played them this entire time. Bastard. The phone was in his hand as he placed a call and put it on speaker.

"Father?"

Yep that was Arthur alright.

"Hello son, I had trouble finding you today. Needed to discuss an urgent matter."

He could hear Morgana in the background saying how they didn't have time for this. He heard the door slam - she obviously just got in, probably from searching for him outside.

"Now is not the best time father."

"We need to call the police. I'm really getting worried about Merlin." he heard Morgana say. "I searched everywhere and Gwen is not answering. Now she decides to be mad at you Arthur."

He could see the smile growing on Uther's face.

"Oh I couldn't help but overhear that you were searching for the young man named…eh Merlin."

He could hear Arthur telling Morgana to be quiet.

"Yes, what of it?"

Uther went up to the table again to press something on the laptop. Merlin could see another program loading up.

"Well it happens to be that I know where Merlin is."

Arthur didn't waste time to ask, "Where is…" before he realized… "You?"

A pleased, almost proud smile was imprinted on the old man's face.

"Exactly, I took him. And as I know you put this phone call on speaker I know Morgana is listening."

He turned cold again, "Listen well here. I need all the materials, the book and the works concerning my affairs Arthur. Get it done Miss La Fey. You have an hour. You will find me in my cottage Arthur. You know where."

He heard Morgana protest, but before she could voice any protests, Uther interrupted her.

"Now that is not all, I have my people working on your publishing house and I will have the necessary papers drawn and brought here where as a result you will need to vacate the building, because that space will no longer be available for renting."

"You can't do that." Merlin heard her say, but Arthur remained silent which clearly confirmed otherwise.

"What if we go to the police with this? You won't be able to stop us."

After Morgana said that Merlin finally saw what was making that clunking sound on the table. It was a gun. Uther held it up and Merlin noticed some sort of a video on the laptop start up. With horror he noticed a familiar figure.

"Gwen!"

He heard a scream from the screen but Uther paid no mind to it. She was in a similar room like he was, in the same position as he was. Tied and helpless.

With that all hell broke loose. Arthur heard Merlin say Gwen's name and suddenly the cool presence was gone.

"Gwen! You have her. If you hurt her I will kill you. You hear me, you are dead! I'm coming for you father."

Uther looked at the laptop before saying, "She is waiting for you Arthur at my favorite resort. Hope you get there in time, because otherwise we won't be seeing each other. Also you better hurry. Merlin has suffered a minor injury."

After that he heard Morgana call his name.

"Merlin are you there? We're coming. It's all going to be okay."

Hearing her voice made him feel better. Like there was hope.

"I know Morgana. I trust you." he said, truly believing his words despite the dire situation he was in.

Uther waved around his gun, bored by it all.

"Isn't young love beautiful?" he asked, ever so casually before adding, "But I always preferred tragedy."

With that a resounding BANG was heard and Merlin screamed in pain.

"Merlin!" he heard Morgana and Arthur say before he slumped to the floor, his vision getting blurry.

"Arthur the time is running out. You know what I want, so get it done."

He couldn't hear anything else as he was consumed by the piercing and hellish pain that took over his body. This was hell and he couldn't escape it.

-/-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know, another cliffhanger. I'm more evil then Uther basically. Hope you guys aren't too mad at me. I promise there are some good things to come if you stick around


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See chapter 1.
> 
> AN: Okay so here is the next chapter guys, couldn't leave you with that cliffhanger until 2017. Thank you all who took the time to read this story and happy holidays, hope you enjoy this one.

-/-

**Chapter 9**

Merlin wasn't much for sports and the one time he was bored enough to accept Gwaine's invitation to go play football with the boys he still regretted. He remembered clearly being tackled by someone on the opposing team and the impact that brought him down. He felt the hit that his head suffered as he laid there on the wet grass - the field was soaked with rain. That disorientation and lack of presence and direction is what he felt now. Almost like he was drugged, his eyes couldn't focus and in his head was a jumble of images and memories alternating with the speed of light…

_His hand felt heavy, the thin pencil in his hand almost numb between his fingers. His shoulders sore and back stiff but he was pushing through. It was work and it needed to be done._

" _Merlin, here is the package from Arthur. Let us see how much truth there was to his story."_

_He looked up to see Morgana moving a box filled with documents he assumed. All of them involving Uther in some way._

" _I have a bad feeling about this Morgana."_

_She laughed at his paranoia and then gave him a comforting smile._

" _You know this is just like every other project we did. We have to think like that, otherwise it will prevent us from doing what's right."_

_He sighed in resignation._

" _Fine, give me the smaller pile then."_

_What he got was a large stack of documents on his side. He had a feeling he wasn't going to get his way today._

" _Who is the boss here Merlin?"_

_Yep he got the bigger pile._

" _Are we not friends first?"_

" _And what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't push you to do your best?"_

" _A great one."_

_She tossed a crumbled paper his way that he just pushed away, joining her in laugh._

" _Slacker."_

_-/—_

_He was going through the documents for what felt like forever. Bank statements, transactions and lawsuits, insurance. Everything was there. He was afraid to ask how Arthur got it._

_Then he saw the large sums of money, the offshore accounts, numbers that showed that the business had a shady background. It was all there. Paved with blood of others._

_He glanced at Morgana who had taken the chair next to him and was working alongside, a look of concentration on her face as she chewed on her pencil. He always bought her new ones, knowing her habit._

" _So we are really going to put all the account numbers, shell companies, names, and addresses of people on his payroll? It will bring a ton of trouble our way."_

_She looked at him, her eyes red from all the reading, tired but present._

" _Yes we will Merlin. It is the right thing to do and I know my father would not have stopped if he ever was in the same situation."_

_He saw the fire he always admired and here, tired and weary she could not have been more beautiful to him. She pointed her pencil at him still leaning her head on her hand._

" _Remember Merlin…"_

_Her eyes are distant almost as if tracing a distant memory._

" _We have to do what's right and damn the consequences."_

_He could only dry swallow and nod in agreement. They spend the rest of the time working in comfortable silence._

_-/-_

_Gwen was sitting on one of the chairs in the small office while Merlin and Morgana did the work necessary to complete the book. She would come by from time to time to see them and tell them both repeatedly that they needed to get out more, air and sun and whatnot._

" _God you two are as pasty as they come."_

_He looked up from reading another one of Morgana's little notes, trying to get it all to fit as naturally as possible, almost forgetting that his best friend was there._

" _Hm..." he only managed to mumble. He could almost see her huffing even though he did not look her way._

" _Really Merlin, I come to hang out with you, drink some tea and all you manage is some gibberish tossed my way that is barely an excuse for a sentence."_

_Morgana was quick to add from her desk, "You know Merlin doesn't have the ability to do two things at once."_

_He glared at Morgana who was drinking the tea he brought her earlier._

" _Well excuse me for wanting to do it the right way. Not all of us spend most of the time talking on the phone and doing paperwork on the side."_

_Morgana in return only raised her eyebrows in amusement._

" _That is why I'm the boss Merlin."_

_Still he was irritated and retaliated appropriately._

" _That is why I do all the work around here."_

" _Please, a third at the most." she quipped._

_He in the meantime turned his chair completely towards her desk._

" _No, that is not true. At least 60 percent is me Morgana."_

" _Yeah right in a world where you have magic maybe. Here I'll give you half."_

_Despite her comment he could see her lips pull upwards and he felt himself relaxing too. For a moment their little banter made him forget about all the stress they had at work right now. Really having her around always managed to make him feel better. God, he sounded like a nineties commercial. Which only led him to think about her midnight call that one time and…_

_He mentally berated himself._

_Don't open that door Merlin._

_He turned in his chair only to find Gwen almost laughing at the scene before her._

" _Oh don't even start Gwen."_

" _Hm."_

_He glared at his best friend. Really what was it with the women in his life wanting to drive him nuts?_

" _Who is speaking gibberish now?"_

_That was enough for Morgana to chime in as he heard her scribble notes on her side._

" _Yep going back to one third of work around here Merlin. Sloppy."_

_God damn it._

_-/-_

He was suddenly shook back to reality, as he heard a sound of something breaking nearby. He tried to move his head but the pounding and the searing pain wouldn't let him. All he managed was to pull himself up the side wall with a groan. He gritted his teeth in obvious discomfort, moving a few strands of damp hair from his eyes with trembling fingers.

"I have to say I'm a little disappointed."

Merlin tried to focus on the voice that could only belong to the bastard that shot him. Speaking of which his leg felt like it was on fire, but he asked anyway. Which only ended in slurred gibberish.

"S'wt…"

His throat was sore, felt like sand and all his attempts of clearing it ended with coughing fits. Things were not looking up.

"Still conscious Merlin. I'm impressed. My son has my disappointment if that was what you asked."

In his feverish haze he managed to see Uther sitting on the chair he though looked rather comfortable before, but now seeing him there he hoped it looked as comfortable as that Game of Thrones one. It couldn't be comfortable with all that metal/steel and swords poking you everywhere.

He really was losing it, and the blood loss and the fever weren't helping but he managed to gather some strength to say something at least.

"Art'hur?"

Uther glared at something near him, before Merlin followed his line of sight. It was the laptop that was on the table, half cracked and broken but he could see on the screen that had too many broken shards for him to see it all clearly but he finally recognized Gwen and what appeared to be Arthur.

He could see the way he tenderly got her out of the binds, whispering something Merlin couldn't hear, only to see Gwen wrap her arms around him and cry into his shoulder. Relief was obvious on their faces.

Good for them.

The picture started to blur again and he shook his head to clear it. Yep it was him, losing consciousness again it would seem.

"I always though he would see what needed to be done. That when world puts pressure on you, you retaliate. In the only way they will understand. I did."

Again Uther brought his mind back to wherever they were. The headache was killing him.

"Arthur is a good man. He will protect those he loves. He is nothing like you." he managed to grunt out, his eyes losing focus again. Uther only sighed in resignation.

"Yes I was hoping things would've ended differently. That he would be by my side. I guess he was always too weak to do what was necessary. He never had the spine to confront me. Always skirting around in ways to take me down."

Merlin just couldn't take the crap he was saying any longer.

"Because you are his father you idiot1 He didn't want to believe it, so he searched to exonerate you but only to find out what kind of a monster you really are underneath that façade."

He got up from the chair and slowly walked towards Merlin.

"That may be so but life will teach him differently. As he chose to save that girl, there is no one coming to save you."

There was a gun in his hand, hanging loosely at his side, almost like he was holding a remote.

"And after I'm done with you I'll make them all pay, my son and your boss included."

He has had enough of the old man.

"Not a chance in hell."

With that he used all his strength swinging his leg at Uther's knees, making him fall down in surprise, the gun falling from his hand.

Merlin tried to scramble towards it, but he just didn't have the strength. In the next moment he felt another wave of pain as Uther hit him in the head, making him once more inhale the dust from the wooden floor.

"A man who is nothing is not going to stop me. No one is going to stop me." he heard Uther rambling as he was moving towards the gun.

Damn it if he wasn't so far gone from his injuries he would've said something. But now as Uther came closer and closer to the gun he only felt fear and the beating of his heart in his chest.

The adrenaline that filled him at the sight was enough to propel his body into Uther making him fall on his back. Not having many options as his hands were tied, he tried to strangle him. Enough was enough.

His hands clamped around Uther's neck and started adding pressure to it. The man was like a brick wall and the blood loss wasn't doing him any favors.

"You are weak, just like Arthur."

Before he could do anything more, Uther grabbed Merlin by the neck and started squeezing. The fog came back and Merlin struggled to push on.

"You don't have it in you. Don't have the spine to do what needs to be done. That is why you can't stop me."

Damn it all he was losing grip on reality. Even though he was pushing all his weight down, his strength wasn't enough. The floor was red with his blood but he tried to give it his all, as his vision blurred even further.

The air was nowhere to be found and his lungs strained for even a bit of it. Suddenly the door burst open and his eyes glanced towards it.

He had someone to come save him after all.

" _Morgana_?"

She was there, how he didn't care. Wait - she was in danger, he was… next thing he was tossed from Uther and the man snapped his hold on him. His eyes shone with unrestrained malice and rage.

"Time to meet your end Merlin."

With that he put so much strength into his grip that Merlin could only helplessly grasp at his hold with bloody fingers in despair.

His mind drifted and his grip loosened as he slowly felt himself surrender. It really was the end.

"… _your end…"_

He thought he heard Morgana say, but maybe it was all in his head. The attraction, the bond and the connection he felt. Maybe it was all in his head.

"Merlin!"

His eyes snapped open as the sound of a gun shook him awake. The death grip slackened and he was still looking at Uther as his gaze held surprise instead of malice. In the next moment his mouth flooded with blood and he fell next to him.

Merlin coughed and gasped for air but also from seeing Morgana with Uther's gun still smoking in her trembling hand. Fierce and determined. Perfectly broken and afraid of her actions, but still brave enough to do what needed to be done to save him.

"Morgana…" he tentatively managed to say before her arms were around him and her lips on his in desperation. His mind went blank except for one thought. He was in haven.

-/-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So there you have it guys. The last chapter. I may also do an epilogue when I find time and if I feel inspired enough, not sure yet. Happy holidays to you all! Cheers!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See chapter 1.
> 
> Well here it is, the final part of the story. Thank you to all who read and enjoyed the story I had a blast writing it. So until the next one and enjoy.

-/-

**Chapter 10**

They say that there is a time when you feel so at peace that your mind just goes blank from the ease it feels at that moment. Merlin understood that now, with her soft lips and warm weight, he couldn't think of anything, just her. Impossible as it seemed in the beginning it looked like Morgana really felt the same. He would've pinched himself in case it was just a dream but he didn't want to know in case it was. Blissful ignorance.

His hand searched for hers that was resting on his cheek as she kissed him and he pulled it in his, entwining their fingers in a secure grip. That didn't deter Morgana from kissing him to death it would seem, as he fought the urge for air. She was as desperate for him, as he was for her. Go figure. He could almost see Gwen scoffing in irritation at his ignorance of Morgana's feelings. Well he wouldn't be Merlin otherwise.

That was until she pressed herself closer to him and he felt the sudden pain flash from his leg. He tore his mouth from hers as a hiss escaped him.

"What?" she looked worriedly at him, before looking at his leg which was slowly going numb from the blood loss. "Oh my god, you are hurt!"

He couldn't help another gasp as she prodded the wound tenderly with her fingers.

"Really I wouldn't have guessed Morgana."

She gave him a sharp look in return.

"Well excuse me but when I glanced at Uther's camera back there I though he shot you somewhere that made you dying more obvious, so excuse me that when I saw you looking alright that I thought that maybe it was all in my head."

Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes unapologetic and he was once more struck by how he could ever believe that she didn't feel the same. It was written all over her face, just like his feelings were written on his. How they've been ignorant for so long was beyond him. They really were idiots. Damn it, Gwen was right.

Worst of all, Arthur was right. Damn the prat for being a know-it-all. Damn him for using damn so much, just… damn it. Which lead him to remember another thing - they were stuck on a crappy and dingy floor with Uther's body not a foot from them. Eh that would suck the romance out of it.

Still, he couldn't help but lean forward to catch her lips in another kiss. Just because he could. He earned it after the day he had. When they parted, gazing into each another's eyes he just couldn't get over it. The connection was there. The bond that he always thought was just in his head.

"Stop that Merlin, you need to get you to a hospital." Morgana said as she tried to extract herself from the tangled limbs that they somehow ended up being.

"Stop what?" he couldn't help but ask as she righted herself and gave him a hand to get up from the floor. As slow and painful as that was, it was immediately forgotten as she retorted, "Looking at me like you love me - that just won't do."

He pulled away from her as he saw her flush after that sentence. Oh they were really doing this. Talking about it. Finally. So he looked at her like he always did and she pointed a finger at him while her other hand was on her hip.

"Stop it."

"I can't Morgana." he said and what he heard, didn't sound like him. Who was this timid person that spoke his words? Nah ah, that wasn't Merlin. She stopped her little tirade as she heard him and unconsciously made a step towards him and he felt that same pull towards her again. The fear and expectation was in her eyes. She was always brave in the matters of life but he felt he needed to be brave at the matters of the heart.

So he placed his hand on her cheek and traced the softness of her skin, feeling the calm wash over him. He was where he belonged - by her side and there was nothing to be afraid of. Her gaze open, and he knew it was the right thing to do.

"Because I do Morgana. I love you, God knows for how long."

Her eyes shone with surprise and he felt like he was back in heaven, the place that eluded him so often. He couldn't wait for her answer as he kissed her again, feeling the weight lift from his chest.

That was until they parted and a soft "Oh" from her lips stopped his happiness in a blink. Her eyes had dropped towards the floor focused at the prone form of Uther lying there. It was a bizarre situation he'd give her that, but really…

The annoyance came bursting out of him as he asked, "Really 'oh' Morgana. That is what you give me?"

Her eyes snapped towards his, a look of surprise at his outburst before she calmly said.

"Well I thought it would be a tad more romantic when you proclaim your love for me. Because really Merlin, next to a dead man. Romantic."

He would've been pissed off if he didn't see amusement there so he just returned in a same dead pan tone she used. Like this wasn't about to change their lives forever.

"You know us Morgana, we never were the conventional type. Always did our own thing."

Her eyes always told him what she couldn't say and he knew that now that she had finally opened up to the idea of them. Go for broke as they say.

"So come on, out with it. I dare you…"

When he said that he could feel the boldness he knew was always there when it came to her.

"Don't rush me Merlin. I am the boss in this relationship."

It was ridiculous. They were arguing over a dead body about who loved who, and yet at the same time it was so them that he couldn't even be put off by all of it. So he pulled her towards him, even though his leg was begging for some rest (and probably some blood), he didn't let up. Being this close to her was electric and as he traced her lips with his breath, never breaking his gaze from hers he said, "Not this time Morgana. No more hiding. Tell me how you feel. Come on, face it."

He could hear the whimper that she unwilling let escape her, as she got lost in what he was telling her. He almost felt smug that he had such an effect on her. He could be bold, at least when it came to her. Only her.

"Face me Morgana."

The low rumble from his voice almost made it sound menacing, but he was giving her no choice.

"Face me." he whispered as she crossed the small line and took his lips in a desperate kiss once more, but he wouldn't give up. He moved away and she chased his lips with hers. When he got away again she huffed in frustration.

"Fine! I love you Merlin. Are you happy now?"

It came out as annoyed only to end in a whisper as she realized what she's just said and the fear and doubt he never wanted her to feel were there in her eyes. He never wanted her to feel like that with him. He kissed her soundly and looked her in the eyes as he saw the uncertainty reflect in hers.

"Immeasurably so Morgana. I love you too."

She let out a small laugh as she shoved him. "Goof."

With that his leg that was screaming in protest finally gave up and he stumbled down taking her with him as he had his arms around her. Her shriek of surprise only made him laugh out loud. Why not? She loved him, everything was twistedly perfect.

"Merlin?" A worried tone was in her voice but he was quick to reassure her.

"Now might be a good time to visit that hospital."

Just as he said that, he heard a loud noise outside the room. The door pulled wide open and it took a second for him and Morgana, who had somehow taken the gun that was near them and was pointing at the intruder to realize who it was.

"Arthur."

"Gwen."

That was mostly what they managed to say before Gwen rushed towards them to pull them in a hug.

"I was so worried about you guys."

Merlin only patted her in comfort as her tight hug was making it hard to breathe. Morgana suffered pretty much the same fate.

"Us? We were worried about _you_. Arthur got to you in time?"

Merlin looked guilty for a moment for getting so lost in his and Morgana's problems that he almost forgot about the danger they were in, but seeing his best friend alright made him feel like everything was right in the world. That was until he remembered who was also there in the room and what it meant.

"Arthur." he called out only to see the man frozen at the door looking at what he could only imagine was the horrible sight of his father's dead body. Gwen noticed how stiff Merlin had become and looked towards Arthur who was looking towards the same spot.

"Father?"

He finally moved, never once looking towards Merlin, Morgana or Gwen. He dropped on his knees smoothing Uther's hair as silent tears feel from his eyes. Slowly he cradled his body and whispered, "Why did you need to go so far, hm? I needed nothing from you but to be my father. Not money, not power. Nothing."

The tears streamed down his face as he hiccupped and tried to take a breath.

"Why wasn't I enough….?"

He kept repeating as the sobs shook his frame. Gwen was at his side in a second hugging him from behind trying to soothe him and tell him how it will be alright. The enormity of the situation made Merlin wonder would it ever be. As he felt Morgana squeeze his hand and cry softly with her head tucked into his neck, he was afraid to hope for the better.

Nothing comes without a price and the need of one man for power, robbed a father from another. It will never be alright, but life needed to move on. He just wasn't sure how.

The sirens were heard as they neared the place and he almost wanted their sound to drown the sound of Arthur's cries for his father. Maybe then he wouldn't feel as guilty. He held Morgana who was sinking into her own misery of what she needed to do to save him. All he could do was stroke her back gently and repeat what Gwen was telling Arthur.

"It will be alright…"

In the back of his mind doubt had already settled in, quietly asking.

_Will it?_

-/-

_SOMETIME LATER_

"Ugh."

The sirens were too loud for this time of the morning. The bad side of living in a small flat located by a rather busy street were these sort of wake up calls. He thought that moving from his old place would make things better, but then there was this orchestra of blaring sounds that woke him up quite often. Still he couldn't stay in the old one after his kidnapping. Never felt the same, no matter that it happened on the street. Just didn't feel safe anymore.

His leg felt sore as he rubbed the muscle. On the days like these it happened and he just couldn't get rid of it. He hated it, especially since the weather in London was never not gray or overcast. It did wonders for his patience these days.

He got dressed and took the coffee that was on the counter in the small kitchen, the familiar scent calming his nerves. He looked at his phone.

_2 messages._

At least no one called, so maybe he didn't have to rush into the office. Slowly he got himself ready. No need to rush, but still he didn't like the feeling of being alone. After that incident, he never felt comfortable alone. Before he used to enjoy it and now he just felt odd and on edge. As he stepped out and was walking down the street he read the messages.

First one was from Gwen.

_See you at the office. Arthur is done early._

It wasn't easy, but he was not as affected by it all as Arthur was, or Morgana. After what happened Arthur couldn't look at Morgana or be in the same room. Even seeing Merlin was hard, but he sought therapy and was slowly getting better. At least he hoped. Merlin still felt guilty.

Morgana also went to therapy and for months it didn't work. The woman was losing a sight of what she did and drowning in her guilt, but he did the best he could to help her. Speaking of, he read the next message.

_Left you coffee and it is shrink time so I am letting you sleep in, but I will see you at the office. You better not be slacking. Lock the doors. Love you_

A smile was on his face as he read it. Morgana was doing better now and he was so glad for it. They moved in together not long after all that happened, seeking comfort in each other. It may be the wrong reason to do it, but now he felt they made progress and were on the right track. The connection was there and he felt they could overcome this. He really did.

He made his way inside La fey Publishing, shaking of the wetness from his shoulders. He came in to see Gwen sitting in the lobby. Oh yes, Gwen works here now.

And they have a lobby. Moved into another building, expanded so to speak. Let's just say the book paid off, even though Morgana and he were adamant in burying it all, but Arthur said publishing it was the right thing to do. It needed to be out there. People needed to see that the sentence would catch up to anyone. Even Uther Pendragon.

Still, the case of Uther Pendragon was still ongoing. Many people were involved were being investigated. Morgana was at least left alone. The room Uther kept him in had surveillance and it was all recorded. Still, she was fighting with what she had done. Even though it was for the right reason.

And Arthur…

The man was bigger than the burden he had to carry. The curse of the family Uther had turned them into. He was trying to do good, make amends and change things. Arthur also hired a bodyguard. Gwaine in fact. The man came from the army and said he wanted to help. Arthur offered him a job and that was that.

On the other side he had Gwen. The two of them, like a solid wall. Like that they could weather anything and he was glad and proud of his friends. They deserved it and their love was something that he sought and found with Morgana.

He made his way into the office and saw coffee on her table. She probably stepped out. He opened his bag and placed the new pencil on her table, taking the old one with him. He sat down and looked at the workload for today. A small note lay on top.

It was laid out in concise sentences what she wanted and a smiley face in the end. Followed by…

_Love you._

He drank his coffee and went to work, until he was startled by the front door opening like the person wanted it to fly off its hinges.

"What a bunch of idiots. Gwen was right."

He couldn't contain a smile as she tossed her coat and shook the wetness from her hair. The messy curls, the confidant stride…

"Hello to you too Morgana." he greeted.

She only tossed him a look. "Oh please, don't you start Merlin."

"Start what?"

She gave him an unimpressed look. "The battle of words that will end up with us in a broom closet again. I've had enough of wrinkly clothes. No more, you hear?"

He laughed as she made her way to his table, leaned down to kiss him and tap him on the shoulder with the new pencil he brought her.

"Thanks for the pencil."

He nodded and raised his coffee to her.

"Thanks for the coffee, I needed it this morning."

She gave him a sympathetic look. "The sirens again?"

"Yep. I told you we should've taken the other one Morgana."

She pouted, before saying, "And I told you I'm still not ready to give up the city. Maybe someday."

There was a promise in her eyes of something more.

"Someday." he confirmed and picked up the phone and put it on speaker as Gwen's voice came from the other side.

"You two better not be naked in there Merlin. I've had enough off always explaining to people why the actual workers are absent during work hours."

He fumbled in embarrassment, quick to put her off speaker, but Morgana retorted.

"I'm the boss, I can do whatever I want with my employee."

A groan was heard from Gwen.

"I so didn't need to hear that. Anyways Arthur is coming early and we are going out for launch just wanted to let you know."

Merlin smiled at her serious note.

"I really don't know who the boss here is Gwen, with you just outright doing what you want."

"Well it defiantly isn't you Merlin."

Morgana chimed in by his side. "You got that right."

He just didn't need this. Really, the women in his life. So he said, "Fine whatever, say hello to Arthur. Tell him, I'll see him later for the game. Gwaine is coming too."

"Okay you two, behave."

With that she hung up and Merlin just let out a sigh. Gwen was really here just to make his life uncomfortable.

They worked for a while, nothing but the sound of paper being shifted and the smell of coffee mixed with leather. It smelled like home.

"Merlin, I can't believe you."

He pulled his head from the pile of papers, a post it sticking to his forehead.

"What?"

He was startled to see her next to him standing and watching in amusement his rumpled self.

"Well it's been half an hour since Gwen left and you are still working. That will simply not do."

He felt a flush coming as he tried not to appear affected.

"Well you said you wanted to be professional at work."

Next thing he felt her pull him up on his feet and he was lost in her eyes. "Screw that. Broom closet."

He was already following her even as he tried to put the papers back in their place to appear that he at least did some work.

"What about wrinkles and whatnot?" he asked.

All he got was a "Now Merlin."

With that she had pulled him with her. He smiled against her lips stumbling through the office.

"You're the boss Morgana."

She pulled him towards the small room "Enough talking Merlin."

As he closed it after him the last thing he said was, "Of course my lady."

After that they didn't talk for a while.

**THE END**


End file.
